Getting Together
by Robert Teague
Summary: 3 1/2 in the Green Glory series, a side story to "Legacy in Green and Black" taking place between chapters 10 and 11. The beginning of housemates Adrena Lynn and Yori's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Getting Together

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringment is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note:

This is a one-shot taking place between chapters 10 and 11 of "Legacy in Green and Black".

I've never done a fic like this before, but I'm trying to expand my horizons as a writer and editor. So I decided to tell the tale of how Adrena-Lynn and Yori got together as a couple. It gets a bit graphic, but I don't believe over the line between "R" and "X".

After thinking about it for some time, I decided that not all of the story has been told, so the 'morning after' has been added as second chapter.

Chapter 1

Yori woke up suddenly in her darkened bedroom. Her well-honed ninja instincts told her something was going on. She lay still, not even opening her eyes, her every sense straining to find the smallest hint of what it was.

Then she remembered that Wade-san had put security measures around the apartment she shared with Adrena-chan after the latter's kidnapping. She relaxed, knowing there was no immediate danger. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 1:14 AM.

She wondered what had awakened her. There was an eight-hour time difference between the locations of Middleton and Yamanouchi, but her body had long since adjusted to that.

Maybe it was this bed. For years she had slept on a hard mat on the floor of her room at Yamanouchi, and this American-style bed was a huge change. It was far too big, far too soft, and far too high.

She decided that, for her own peace of mind, she should check the apartment herself. She slipped out of bed, grabbed a couple of shuriken (just in case), and put her hand on the doorknob before she thought it might be wise to put something on, first.

She preferred sleeping naked, but this was not a time to be that way. She slipped on a t-shirt and some cutoff jeans, and opened the door slowly.

In the hall, she found Adrena's door open and the room vacant. No lights were on. The bathroom door was open, and the lights off, so she wasn't in there. A blue glow from the living room showed something was going on.

Then she heard a low moan from the living room. What had happened? Was Adrena-chan hurt?  
She crept to the end of the hall and peeked into the living room, throwing stars at the ready.

Adrena-chan was sitting on the far end of the couch, watching the television. She was wearing headphones, obviously to not disturb her. She decided to honor her roommate's intent and go back to bed when a second moan caught her attention.

With a start, Yori realized it wasn't from pain, but from passion. She took a better look at what was going on.

Adrena-chan had her hands under her nightshirt, one on her breasts, the other in her nether regions. She moaned again, wriggling her hips and throwing her head back.

Yori looked at the TV to see what Adrena-chan found so exciting. She could see a couple of writhing bodies, but not much else. Finally the two on the screen separated, and she could see it was a girl with blonde hair with an Asian girl. They looked at each other and smiled, then put their bodies together again and kissed passionately.

This was confirmation for what she had suspected for some time; that Adrena-chan was a lesbian.

The movie ended, and with a quick manipulation of the remote another started. Again, the people involved were a blonde girl and an Asian girl. Yori smiled to herself. That explained the looks she sometimes caught from Adrena-chan.

When she had first moved in, she had forgotten the American prudishness about casual nudity,  
and had taken off her clothes before going to the bathroom for a shower. Adrena happened to come out of her bedroom at the same time and stopped, eyes wide.

She apologised for embarrassing Adrena-chan, and promised not to do it again. But Adrena-chan had apologised in her turn, saying she didn't mind, she was just startled. And after that she had started the same practice. As Adrena-chan had also adopted some other Japanese ways of doing things, like removing shoes at the door, Yori hadn't thought anything else of it.

Yori went back to her bedroom and put away the shuriken. She stood and thought about the situation for a few minutes, and decided this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

Yori was attracted to Adrena-chan because of her sharp mind, good sense of humor, and wide knowledge and experience. She was also rapidly learning Japanese. In the time they had spent together, they discovered a number of interests in common as well. That Adrena-chan was pretty was a bonus. Yori had always found girls to be just as attractive as boys.

She had considered telling Adrena-chan how she felt and starting a physical relationship with her, but only briefly. She thought it not worth the risk of losing a friend and a place to live if she were wrong. And now she knew for sure she wasn't.

Perhaps the fates had led her to this discovery, but it was up to her to pursue it. She went back to the living room to find Adrena-chan still engrossed in the movie and her own pleasure.

She lightly sat down on the couch a foot away from Adrena-chan, and started watching the movie. She wasn't noticed.

Even in an isolated place like Yamanouchi she had heard of movies like this. She had even seen them for sale in Tokyo. But she had never watched one before, and found it to be quite exciting. She found it difficult not to engage in self-pleasure, but she didn't want to disturb Adrena-chan, so forced herself to sit quietly.

Adrena had closed her eyes and was making sounds of passion, which caused Yori to blush a bit. Finally she reached a climax that made her throw back her head and keen between her firmly closed lips.

When it passed, she sighed and watched a few more minutes of the movie, then turned it off.

Suddenly she became aware of an unexpected presence beside her. She gasped, and half-rose from the couch.

"Konnichiwa, Adrena-chan," said Yori, ducking her head.

"H- how long have you been sitting there?" Adrena asked, eyes wide.

Yori looked at the clock on the side table. "About forty minutes."

Adrena gulped. "Then you saw everything?" She stood up completely.

"Hai," answered Yori.

"The movie, and me...?" Adrena asked in a faint voice.

"Hai," said Yori.

"Oh, God," said Adrena, and put her hands over her face.

Yori looked at Adrena, and decided to tease her just a little before telling her it was all right.

"So, not only are you a criminal, you are also lesbian?" asked Yori.

Adrena just nodded, not trusting her voice.

"And judging by the movies you watch you prefer the company of Asian girls?" she asked,  
waving at the TV.

Again, Adrena nodded.

"When were you going to tell me this?" asked Yori, trying not to grin.

Adrena sat down heavily on the couch. "I wasn't. I never wanted you to know! But now you've found out about me and you'll hate me and move out, and I'll never see you again!" Tears appeared in Adrena's eyes.

It was time to quit teasing. "Adrena-chan, do you find me attractive?"

"Oh, yes! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met!" said Adrena, "But I was happy just having your friendship and company, and I would never come on to you and risk losing that,  
please believe me!"

Yori reached over and took Adrena's hand. "I am very happy to learn this about you, as I am attracted to you as well." She smiled at her friend.

"You- you are? Really?" asked Adrena, with hope in her voice.

"Hai, very much," replied Yori.

"But I thought you liked boys," said Adrena.

"I do, but I am attracted to girls just as much as boys," was the reply.

Yori stood up. "Adrena-chan, why do you want me? I am not warm and soft as other girls, my body is hard and..." she frowned, searching for the right English word. "...all muscle"  
She glanced at the darkened TV. "Is it because I am Japanese?"

"Oh, no, Yori, it's..." she stopped and sighed. "Well, since it seems to be True Confessions around here, I'll tell the truth. I admit that's what attracted me to you at first. But since we've become friends and gotten to know each other, I really like you. You're quiet and soft-spoken, and consider each word before you say it. You're a lot of fun to be with,  
and you have a subtle sense of humor that I like. And you're a good teacher."

"I see. So, you want me for my mind. My body is not good enough," she answered.

Adrena gaped at Yori, then laughed. "See? That's what I'm talking about."

Yori smiled too, then grew serious. "Adrena-chan, have you considered the other side of having a relation with me? I am ninja, and what I do can be very dangerous. The day may come when I don't return from a mission."

"If that day ever comes, I'll grieve, but I'll be eternally grateful for what we had," was the answer.

Yori straddled Adrena's knees, and bare female flesh slid against bare female flesh until they were nose to nose with only two thin layers of cloth separating their bodies. They both shivered with the sensation.

Yori put her arms around Adrena's neck, and Adrena's arms circled Yori's waist.

They kissed, a long, lingering kiss filled with the promise of many delights to come.

Yori muttered something in Japanese.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that," said Adrena.

"I said the gods have smiled upon a humble ninja," said Yori.

At Adrena's puzzled look she added, "When I came to Middleton with Ron-kun, it was only for Sensei's vision, and I expected to return to Japan afterward and seek employment with those have use for my skills.

I did not expect the honor of becoming a member of a team well-known and well-respected around the world. Now I have a home. And the latest gift, someone to share it with."

With that they kissed again, deeper and longer. Their tongues intertwined, and they each tasted deeply of the other.

When they separated, Adrena pulled the bottom of Yori's t-shirt up an inch, then stopped.

Yori smiled and nodded, and raised her arms over her head. Adrena removed the shirt, leaving her new lover clad only in cutoff jeans.

"You ARE all muscle," Adrena commented, studying the body of the girl sitting on her lap.  
Yori had some muscle definition. Her breasts were well-proportioned for her stature, firm and high, with small dark nipples. There were also sparse tufts of black hair under her arms.

"You say that as though you have not seen it before," said Yori. She reached down and grasped Adrena's t-shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her only in panties. Adrena's body was trim and firm, but not hard. Her breasts were firm with no hint of sag. Her nipples large and pink. And rock-hard.

Their bodies, no longer separated by cloth, melted together and they revelled in the sweet friction. They rained kisses on each others faces, necks, shoulders, and breasts.

"Oh, I have dreamed of this for so long..." breathed Adrena, hugging Yori tightly.

After a minute Yori pulled back. "I wish to understand. What do you like about Asian girls?"

"Everything! Hair, eyes, skin tone; it's a fetish I have," was the answer.

Yori cocked her head. "What is fetish?"

"Oh, that's something you really like that makes sex more intense," said Adrena. "For me, just touching your golden skin makes me excited."

Yori smiled and blushed a bit. "But my skin feels no different than yours."

"Yes, but it LOOKS different. And I find that fascinating," said Adrena.

"What about someone dark-skinned like Monique-chan?" asked Yori.

"Monique is certainly beautiful, but she's not Asian," answered Adrena.

"I think I see," said Yori, then leaned forward. "Would you like to know my fetish?" she asked in a whisper.

"Only if you want to tell me," answered Adrena.

Yori whispered in Adrena's ear. "I sometimes like to be tied up and hurt a little. Then when I reach the top of the mountain, it is much higher."

Adrena raised an eyebrow. "I'm not into that, myself, but if you like it, I'll try." She looked at Yori. "But not tonight. Tonight I just want to explore my Golden Treasure."

Yori giggled. "We have a problem, then."

Adrena looked stricken. Surely Yori wasn't going to stop now...?

"Whose bedroom do we use?" she finished, smirking and knowing perfectly well how what she said had affected Adrena.

"Oh, you," said Adrena, then grasped Yori firmly and stood up, holding the other girl off the floor.

"I know at least seven ways to make you let go of me," said Yori, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" said Adrena, then kissed her. "How about now?"

"I seem to have forgotten them," said Yori.

"Good," said Adrena, and began walking towards the bedrooms with Yori in her arms.

"There is one other problem..." said Adrena.

"Ah?" asked Yori.

"What do we tell the others?" Adrena said, and carried Yori down the corridor, and towards paradise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrena-Lynn opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was a little before 8 AM on Saturday, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed the most incredible feeling of peace and contentment that she had felt in... well... forever.

She rolled over, and was disappointed to find herself alone. It was no surprise Yori had managed to slip out without waking her; the girl was a ninja, after all. Then she noticed her bedroom door was closed. For some reason she found this disturbing, and felt her good mood disappear, replaced by a vague feeling of fear.

She got up and, still naked, padded to the door and opened it. Across the hall, Yori's door was closed. It was an unspoken rule between them that when either had the door closed, they didn't want to be disturbed. Adrena felt the fear tighten around her heart.

She went into the bathroom, performing her morning rituals and taking a long, hot shower.  
Returning to her room, she saw Yori's door was still closed. She dressed casually in jeans and a white "Team Possible" golf shirt.

In the kitchen, Adrena started the coffee pot. Yori didn't drink coffee, and Adrena rarely drank hot tea, so the machine was used to make hot water.

As she watched the pot fill, she wondered if something was wrong. Had she offended Yori somehow? As she mused, she heard Yori's door open, and the soft sound of bare feet. Then the bathroom door closed, and the shower started.

The coffee pot finished perking, and as Adrena fixed her coffee, the shower stopped. She decided to try and make Yori's favorite tea. It was her first attempt, but she had watched the Japanese girl do it so often, she was pretty sure she could handle it.

As she measured out tea, she heard the bathroom door open, then a few seconds later Yori's door close. Although she tried to ignore it, the sick feeling intensified.

She carried the hot drinks into the living room, and put them on the coffee table. Then she sat down in the same spot she had been in when Yori caught her last night.

After a minute of sitting in silence, Adrena picked up Yori's discarded t-shirt, held it to her face, and inhaled deeply. It smelled of Yori, and it sickened her to think this might be the closest she would ever be to her again.

The sound of feet approaching caught her attention, and she quickly put down the shirt.

Yori appeared in the door, wearing a short skirt and, in an odd coincidence, her own Team Possible golf shirt.

"Morning..." ventured Adrena, uncertainly.

"Konnichiwa, A-chan," Yori replied, and turned toward the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, I already made you some tea," said Adrena, gesturing at the table.

"Arigato," said Yori, ducking her head. She sat down and picked up the cup. Adrena watched as her roommate inhaled the fragrance, then took a sip. A small smile appeared on Yori's face, and Adrena released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She had gotten it right.

The two drank their respective beverages in silence. Adrena kept stealing glances at Yori,  
trying to gauge her mood, but the other seemed to be paying attention only to her tea,  
and never looked at her. It also seemed to Adrena that Yori was sitting an uncomfortable distance from her.

The silence and tension grew, and at some point the fear Adrena had been feeling was replaced by sadness, and the certainty of loss. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, and she gave an involuntary sob.

Yori put down her cup, and looked at her. "A-chan?"

Adrena's tears poured down her cheeks. "I- I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. She stood up to leave the room, stumbling against the coffee table as she did, causing the unfinished coffee and tea to slosh onto the table. She ran from the room, and a moment later Yori heard Adrena's door slam.

Yori sat and wondered what was wrong. Adrena had apologized, so must feel she had done something offensive. Yori thought about it, but could not imagine what it could have been.

She cleaned up the mess on the table as she thought. "Perhaps A-chan finds me inadequate in the bed, and does not wish to keep a relation." that thought made her sad. She had done her best to please A-chan, and had thought herself to be successful. A-chan had certainly pleased her. The sexual tension she had been feeling for some time was sated.

She went to Adrena's door and paused. She could clearly hear the sounds of crying. She wanted to go in and comfort the other, but a closed door had always meant "do not disturb,  
and neither had ever violated that rule.

That was about to change. A-chan crying, possibly over something she had done, was more than the ninja girl could bear. She quietly opened the door and went in. Adrena was lying on the bed, legs pulled up, her arms around a pillow, and crying into it.

Yori sat down behind her, and gently stroked her hair. "A-chan, what is wrong?"

Adrena flinched, but didn't answer.

"The cloth of our lives was just sewn together, and now it is unravelling. I cannot help if I do not know what is wrong," Yori said, now stroking Adrena's arm.

"You hate me," said Adrena, voice muffled by the pillow.

Yori was shocked by this very unexpected answer. She gasped and removed her hand. "What have I done to make you think so?"

"How can you not hate me? I seduced you last night, and..." said Adrena.

"What is 'seduced'?" interrupted Yori.

"I- I- I tricked you into having sex with me, and a made such a big deal over your being Japanese. That must have insulted you," said Adrena, fresh tears making an appearence.

Yori sat stunned.

"And then this morning you were gone, and your door closed, and you wouldn't look at me in the living room..." continued Adrena.

Yori firmly pulled the pillow away from Adrena and tossed it aside. She rolled the blonde girl onto her back and leaned forward so she was lying almost on top of her, She took Adrena's face in her hands, and looked her square in the eye.

"I do not hate you. Nothing happened last night that I did not want to happen. I have wanted to be with you for some time, and last night I took the chance," she said, then smiled. "And if my race gives you more pleasure in my body, how can I be insulted?"

Adrena was silent, listening. Her tears had lessened, but not stopped.

"You know I wake very early, and I went to my room to do my morning exercises so I wouldn't disturb you. The tea was very well made, and I was thinking of how that could be an omen of our lives together," she said.

Adrena's expression softened, but she made no reply.

"Our time together as friends and teammates and roommates has shown we are compatable in many ways. Do you wish to pursue this course with me?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Adrena without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's body, and smiled.

"Is this misunderstanding cleared away?" asked Yori.

"Yes," answered Adrena, "I'm sorry I upset you."

"It is, as Kim-chan would say, no big," replied Yori with a grin.

Adrena-Lynn grinned back, and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

The End

Author's Note:

I've always thought Adrena-Lynn was an interesting character, and underused in fanfiction. The idea of her being a lesbian came from an as-yet-unfinished story called "Veils of Secrecy" which I still recommend reading. Yori had to be bi, since she was interested in Ron at one point.

The idea of a person's race being a sexual fetish is not politically correct, but:

(1) I don't care about political correctness, and

(2) it is real, as I can attest from personal knowledge. And a real human condition is fair game in a story.

I know a lesbian couple who were friends first and both were afraid to tell the other how she really felt for fear of losing them. That was an influence here, as well. 


End file.
